


What's in a Name?

by Lady_Hermeline



Series: Behind the Doors of 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Sherlock is an idiot, but don't worry--John's prepared, who needs them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hermeline/pseuds/Lady_Hermeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As smart as Sherlock is, John knows he's an idiot at heart, and so he takes precautions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

John stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame, one hand in his pocket, absentmindedly watching Sherlock work in the kitchen. Sometimes he can’t even believe how lucky he is. Who was he kidding; every moment was filled with Oh-my-God-did-Sherlock-actually-choose-me? Sherlock, who always insists that feelings are cumbersome, attraction is distracting, and is married to his work, had made an exception for John. And John takes every opportunity to show Sherlock how happy he is. Of course, even if John never said anything, Sherlock would know, because he’s a genius and knows everything John’s thinking before he says it. 

Which is why John is so proud of the one small thing he’s been able to hide from Sherlock (John detests the word ‘boyfriend,’ because it sounds like a silly teenage romance). As he stands there watching, his fingers run over and over the thin metal band he’s taken to carrying in his pocket, waiting, like a promise.

In this, as in all things, John knows he will wait for Sherlock, if only because Sherlock and emotions sometimes take a little longer to come to terms with one another, and because Sherlock doesn’t need silly little gestures to know how John feels.

John let Sherlock approach him that first time, let him initiate the fist kiss. Sherlock was the one who finally announced the news to everyone (and as much as John hates the word, they do refer to each other as their boyfriends in public because that’s all anyone else will understand). And now John’s going to let Sherlock be the one to bring up marriage, because he loves Sherlock, and when you love someone time doesn’t really mean that much. But John still knows that Sherlock is an idiot at heart and so he carries the ring around with him everywhere. 

Sherlock’s never been one for grand gestures—every now and then he feels like he’s obligated to make one, usually after he’s seen another couple interacting, and they usually end in exploding kitchens or a disaster of similar magnitude, and after the cleaning’s done John will remind Sherlock that he doesn’t need that sort of thing. What he doesn’t say is that it’s enough for him to be able to wake up in the middle of the night with Sherlock wrapped around him and say his name (because Sherlock is Sherlock, and really, what other term of endearment could John possibly need?)

So it’s not a terrible surprise to John that the moment finally comes after they’ve witnessed another romantic proposal in the restaurant they’re out at. After they’ve finished eating John suggests a walk down by the river, and when they stop to watch a boat go by Sherlock turns to John and opens his mouth to say something before changing his mind and turning back. But John notices. “What is it, Sherlock?”

Ever the man for words, Sherlock sounds like one of John’s old comrade-in-arms has tied his tongue in one of the complex standard training knots. He stutters out enough for John to understand what’s going on, however, and John silences him with his own words.

“Yes, you great idiot,” and he’s grinning and he can’t imagine a better way it could have gone.

“Y-yes?”

“Yes. Now shut up and kiss me.” It’s slow and heartfelt, and John can’t help but smile into it as he slips the metal band out of its hiding place and onto its proper place on Sherlock’s finger (because if John ever did pick something else to call Sherlock, he can’t think of anything he’d like better than ‘husband’)


End file.
